fragmen
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [kyuhae, haekyu, donghae, kyuhyun] piece of life - update [Chrysant]
1. fragmen 1

[author's note: sesuai namanya, fragmen, cuman sekedar potongan-potongan cerita, bahkan hampir gak ada hubungannya antara fragmen satu n lainnya. Ya...anggep aja _chocolate chunky bar_ ^^, well enjoy]

**.fragmen (1)**

.

.

.

.

Donghae adalah laut. Itulah jawaban Kyuhyun jika kau bertanya siapa Donghae.

Kenapa laut? Tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun tidak punya alasan mengapa ia merindukan laut. Pun, Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu mendapati dirinya kembali kesana. Yang ia tahu, laut selalu bisa membuatnya kembali utuh.

Donghae adalah laut, yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun kembali utuh.

.

.

.


	2. fragmen 2

**.fragmen (2**)

.

.

.

Pasti kedua bibir Donghae Lee yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun Cho melayang.

.

.

.

_Pastinya._

.

.

.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada hal lain yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih dari sekedar melayang. Lebih dan lebih jauh dari itu, karena ia bisa... tersesat. Sangat tersesat sampai ia mati rasa. Seluruh ke-ADA-an nya membeku dan meleleh bersamaan. Seluruh inderanya membatu dan meledak disaat yang sama. Semuanya terperangkap diantara surga yang mimpi dan surga yang nyata. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata karena lenguhan mewakili semuanya.

.

.

.

_Semuanya._

.

.

.

Dan kau tahu apa itu? Sentuhannya. Sentuhan dari ujung jari-jarinya yang bahkan mungkin kau tak yakin ia menempel di lapisan epidermismu -tapi kau merasa ia telah menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu. Mengenalinya, mempelajarinya, dan menggerakkan semua saraf-sarafmu menjadi lebih emosional.

.

.

.

_Dramatis. _

.

.

.

Dan ketika Donghae melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun tidak punya cukup kata-kata untuk menyatakan ia lebih dari sekedar menggilainya. Kyuhyun terobsesi. Kyuhyun sangat terobsesi.

.

.

.

_Ironicaly obsessed._

.

.

.

Dan itulah mengapa Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya terus ada di dalam Donghae. Tersentuh dan terintimidasi olehnya -karena hanya Donghae yang bisa membuatnya tertunduk dan tersesat. Sangat tersesat sampai ia mati rasa.

.

.

.


	3. fragmen 3

[fragmen awal tahun kemaren ^^ 2/1/13]

.

.

.

**.fragmen (3)**

.

.

Pagi yang dingin membuat Donghae masih tertahan diantara selimut dan tempat tidurnya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan yang tersisakan tadi malam sebelum matahari meninggi sebentar lagi. Donghae sudah benar-benar membuka mata, bahkan tidak sedang berbaring. Ia bersandar pada _head board_ dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Diatas pangkuannya terdapat _book note_ yang halamannya nampak masih kosong dan bersih. Donghae mengamatinya serius. Beberapa kali memainkan bibir dan kedua alisnya bersamaan dengan pena di tangannya yang berayun-ayun ke kiri dan ke kanan.

.

.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba menuliskan sesuatu tetapi selalu urung. Ia yakin banyak yang bisa ia tuliskan di kertas yang tidak seberapa lebar itu. Tapi sedari tadi tidak ada deretan huruf apapun yang tertulis diatasnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menulis apa selanjutnya setelah angka satu dan titik.

.

.

_Dan hal itu sudah sekitar 15 menit yang lalu_

.

.

_Dan hal itu berulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu_

.

.

Menghela nafas, Donghae menyerah. Ia meletakkan kembali _book note_ dan pena-nya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya dan menoleh mengamati seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum.

.

.

Perlahan ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Membelai dan merasakan kelembutannya. Seseorang itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka mata. Berkedip perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan.

"Hyung..."

Donghae tersenyum. Masih membelai rambut hitamnya.

"Pagi, Hyunnie"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bergeser mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Donghae. Menutup kembali kedua matanya.

Donghae tidak lain kecuali membenarkan posisinya. Agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih nyaman bersandar di dadanya Agar Donghae bisa lebih erat memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

Donghae menutup mata dan tersenyum. Mungkin inilah mengapa ia tidak bisa menuliskan apapun di _book note-_nya. Resolusi adalah mimpi yang mudah diwujudkan ketika mereka masih tetap bersama.

.

.

Pagi kedua di tahun yang baru dan Donghae belum ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, selimut dan Kyuhyun-nya.

-cccc-


	4. fragmen 4

_**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do,**_

_**how can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**_

.

.

.

.

.

07.30 pm

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu datang lagi. Duduk di kursi yang sama, memesan kopi yang sama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membolak-balik halaman buku catatannya, buku yang sama. Melihat beberapa foto yang sama dan memberinya senyum yang sama. Senyum yang bertahan pada harapan yang _masih_ sama.

Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan setelahnya. Ia hanya memandang kosong pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Menikmati kopi, dan kembali lagi melihat buku catatannya.

Setelah itu, beberapa saat setelah itu, ia akan melihat jam tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia tidak melihat sekeliling, seolah tidak sedang mencari diantara kerumunan. Tapi kenyatannya ia sedang menunggu. Ia tidak tergesa. Ia hanya menunggu.

Dan ketika cangkir kopi ketiga nya telah kosong, ia akan menutup buku catatannya, meminta _bill_, membayarnya, dan tidak melupakan hal yang selalu sama setelah itu. Ia meninggalkan pesan, "jika (mungkin) ia mencariku, katakan aku akan selalu datang lagi besok"

Dan begitu seterusnya….

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua tahun lalu._

.

.

_"Kyuhyun Cho, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_"Dengan senang hati, Donghae Lee"_

_Dan riuh rendah pengunjung café memenuhi ruangan seketika mendengar jawaban yang membahagiakan itu. Donghae tersenyum lega. Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah._

.

.

.

.

.

(inspired by: the script - the man who can't be moved)


	5. fragmen 5

**_I've crossed the deserts for miles,_**

**_Swam water for time,_**

**_Searching places to find_**

**_A piece of something to call…. mine._**

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di bawah lampu taman di ujung jalan, memandang ke suatu tempat dimana ia pernah berada disana. Wajahnya berubah sendu, terlalu sendu untuk malam benar-benar mengenalinya. Satu tangannya memegang erat dadanya, seolah menahan sakit. Sakit yang membuatnya tak lagi mengenali perasaannya sendiri. Apakah itu cinta apakah itu sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa lama ia pergi dari sini, mungkin sehari setelah pertengkaran itu, mungkin sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit lebih lama dari 360 hari, sedikit lebih lama dari beberapa pergantian musim. Tapi semuanya masih tetap sama. Bahkan hatinya -yang tak bisa mengenali perasaannya sendiri- masih tetap sama, mempertanyakan apakah itu cinta apakah itu sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

Cincin yang pernah ia simpan di kotak memorinya, kembali lagi ia lingkarkan di jarinya. Masih tetap indah meskipun terlihat dan terasa sedikit longgar kini. Entah karena alasan apa ia memakainya lagi, mungkin karena sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan memberikan maaf dan penyesalan. Ia menciumnya, mencoba merabai lagi kenangan yang terlalu indah yang pernah singgah di hidupnya. Begitu indah hingga begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

Ia memerhatikan lagi. Tempat dimana ia pernah berada disana. Dan ia ingin kembali kesana. Mungkin karena ia merindukannya, mungkin karena disana ia yakin ia akan menemukan kepingan hidupnya yang hilang. Dan ia berharap. Terus berharap hingga begitu yakin. Begitu yakin hingga ia kini berada di dalam nya, membuat hatinya seketika begitu bahagia dan begitu sakit pula. Ia tidak mengenali perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya terus berjalan pelan melewati beberapa meja -yang sebagian kosong sebagian terisi. Bahkan tubuhnya hafal betul dimana ia harus berhenti. Dan ia berhenti. Di sudut ruangan, di meja dimana ia pertama kali mengenakan cincin yang sama yang kini melingkar di jarinya. Dan ia mendapati lagi, laki-laki yang sama yang sedang duduk termenung diantara buku catatan dan gelas-gelas kopinya yang kosong.

.

.

"Donghae"

.

.

Dan ketika laki-laki itu menoleh padanya, perasaan itu datang lagi, begitu bahagia dan begitu sakit pula. Namun kali ini Ia mulai mengenali perasaannya sendiri. Ini adalah cinta dan bukan sebaliknya.

-ooo-

.

.

.

.

.

_Setahun yang lalu._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau berubah pikiran dan memaafkan aku, Kyuhyun"_

_Namun Kyuhyun tidak menoleh sedikitpun, terlalu sakit untuknya tetap tinggal dan memaafkan seseorang yang terlalu ia cintai -yang terlalu menyakitinya. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_Unofficially OST: All Saints – Pure Shores_)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Chrysant**

**Pairing: Kyuhyun/ Donghae (Kyuhae/ Haekyu)**

**Rating: PG**

.

.

.

**[drabble]**

.

.

.

"Dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak mencintaiku..." dan ini adalah Krisan ke delapan belas yang ia gunduli hanya untuk mendapat dua frasa yang ia harapkan di kelopak terakhirnya. Tapi sayang, hasil akhir selalu berkata lain.

_Mengapa hasilnya selalu ia tidak mencintaiku? Apa benar dia tidak mencintaiku?_

.

.

Krisan yang kesembilan belas.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Krisan, berikan jawaban akhir yang ku mau. Setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi seumur hidupku"

Kyuhyun mulai mencabuti satu persatu kelopak Krisan yang malang itu sambil berkomat-kamit _ia mencintaiku, ia tidak mencintaiku._

.

.

Tiga kelopak terakhir. "Ia mencintaiku"

Dua kelopak terakhir. "Ia tidak mencintaiku"

Satu kelopak terakhir.

.

.

"Dia mencintai-_mu_"

Tapi kyuhyun belum mencabut kelopak terakhirnya.

"Hyung! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membuang bunga yang tinggal satu kelopaknya itu dan berpikir keras mencari alasan agar ia tidak terlihat sedang melakukan 'hal bodoh' di tengah kebun Krisan malam-malam begini.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, yang penting hasilnya dia mencintaimu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, merasa tidak ada gunanya menutupi hal bodohnya itu di depan Donghae.

"Itukan cuma ramalan murahan, Hyung" _meskipun aku berharap dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku berharap KAU mencintaiku, Hyung._

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. "_Ck! _Percaya saja, Sungmin Hyung pasti mencintaimu" _meskipun aku yakin aku jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada dirinya. Andai saja kau tahu._

"S... Sungmin Hyung? Ta...tapi..."

"_Hissh_... tidak perlu terkejut begitu, semua juga sudah tahu. Ayo masuk. Diluar dingin"

.

.

Donghae berbalik dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Kyuhyun butuh Krisan yang lain.


End file.
